House of Ruins
by Eternity In Seconds
Summary: Ending is beginning, beginning is ending. There are Seven Ways to Fall: Pride, Envy, Lust, Gluttony, Wrath, Greed and Sloth. When her world finally made sense, it was only natural that someone would set it alight. Ch1: In Which Korra discovers that Sifu Katara could destroy the World and a Secret is born. A/U of Season 2: Spirits.


**House of Ruins  
**  
**Author:** Eternity in Seconds  
**Rating:** T-ish M? Language  
**Pairings:** Well… Korroh. Hints of Makorra, Basami, Masami (?), Binora (?) Zutara…_  
_**Summary:** Seven ways to fall: Pride, Envy, Lust, Gluttony, Wrath, Greed and Sloth. Ending is beginning, beginning is ending. When her world finally made sense, it was only natural that someone would set it alight. A/U of Season 2: Spirits.  
**Authors Note:** Vignettes This is… different. It will have seven chapters, books or parts, whatever you want to call it. It WILL BE CANON COMPLIANT. Heavily influenced by _To Build A Home_ by the Cinematic Orchestra. This is an almost-sequel/companion to House of Crows. The intrigues from _House_ will feature in _Ruins_ as Korra discovers them. It is important to note that YOU DO NOT NEED TO READ **HOUSE OF CROWS** TO UNDERSTAND WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE. But I would really **_appreciate it if you would._ And drop a review.**  
**Disclaimer:** Bryke own EVERYTHING. I may own the story herein this FanFiction and I may own some of the Original Characters, but the original idea belongs to them.

* * *

**Part The First: Pride  
****One For Sorrow…**

* * *

pride: the quality of having an excessively high opinion of oneself or one's importance

A feeling or deep pleasure or satisfaction derived from one's own achievements, the achievements of those with whom one is closely associated, or from qualities or possessions that are widely admired

* * *

**Summer, 171ASC  
Six Months after the Equalist Revolution  
Seventieth Anniversary of Peace**

Korra had never realised that being the Avatar entitled so many speeches. She had never realised that the job came with drawbacks. Like being choked of all air as the people crowded around you, tightly, way to close for comfort. Being torn and ripped apart so that everyone could have a piece of you.

She had always been fiery and stubborn, and very few things scared her.

But this did.

People sucked. Especially when they loved you without even knowing you.

"This is the anniversary of a great day in our joined history," General Iroh said from up on stage as the vultures circled beneath him. _How did he do it? How did he put up with them?_ "This is the day that the people became one. This is the day that war ended. This is the day when life began again, anew, for every person in this world of ours, no matter their rank or position, their money or fortune, their home or valley. This is the day Peace won. This is a day that we will remember in our hearts and minds forever."

_Brava. Now tell me where the nearest exit is…_

Mako stood beside her, an arm wrapped around her waist. He had been so… touchy, since she returned from the Air Temples and her airbending and spiritual training. It was really weird. She blamed Tenzin for this, because anything close to affection with him was creepy and forced and awkward.

He had converted her over to the side of creepy, awkward touching.

They would be having words.

Bolin and Pabu were absolutely hilarious as they tried looking serious and proper. Korra just wanted to burst out laughing at Bolin's combed back hair and Pabu's cute little animal-tie. It was adorable. Ikki agreed with her.

Jinora was too busy reading her book.

"Aww, come on Jinora!" Bolin tried, friendly-poking her before pulling her into a side hug. "Just admit that I am the most handsome guy in the room and the Mako looks like an idiot! Please? Pretty please?"

Jinora snatched her book back and quickly airbended her freedom. "Now look what you have done… I've lost my page." She moaned, flipping open the book and quickly scanning through pages, adding extra emphasis for a complete effect. Bolin wasn't fazed and he shrugged, moving along to beg Ikki for a response.

Korra saw Jinora's cheeks flame and the little airbender's eyes flickered up from her page and danced over Bolin. She saw the feeling flash across as the earthbender pulled Asami into a huge platypus-bear hug.

_Hmm... I think Jinora and I need to have a friendly chat. Before Tenzin gets to her with his Talk._

Korra shivered involuntarily at that particular thought and looked away, focusing instead on General Iroh as he talked to Pema quietly.

"Cold, Korra?" Mako whispered in her ear, his breath tickling the shell of her ear. She smiled faintly, her eyes still focused on the chatting pair.

_How old is he anyway?_ Pema didn't look all that much older than the firebending Prince. How old is Pema? She knew that Tenzin was roughly fourteen years his wife's senior, and he knew that Tenzin was recently fifty-two. That made Pema… _thirty-eight? Thirty-seven? Thirty-six? She doesn't look thirty-six. She looks more like someone in their early thirties. Thirty-two, maybe. Maybe I should ask…_

"What?" Korra blinked, startled, as Mako's voice cut across her thoughts, shooing them all away.

"What what?"

She heard him grinding his teeth together. "What did you just say? Seriously, Korra, you've been so spacey since you returned."

She felt her temper flare to life in response to his. "Well sorry. I've been a little bit busy restoring people's _bendin_g and training to make myself worthy of being the _Avatar_."

"Calm down, Korra. Spirits, I just asked a question."

"Yeah, an angry question."

"It was not angry!"

"It was so angry!"

Before the fight could escalate any further, Meelo airbended himself up on to Korra's shoulder and perched their like a python-falcon. He started jabbing away about something he had seen come out of Rohan's diaper earlier in the day, and Korra allowed herself to get caught up in the disgusting and sometime hilarious narrative.

Towards the end, her eyes drifted away as her concentration waned, and the found themselves back on Pema. General Iroh was gone.

A question for another day, then.

A diluted tapping sound echoed throughout the hall, and her eyes moved to land on Tenzin on stage. He cleared his throat and waited for silence before starting his speech. "Today is not only a celebration, but a time of remembrance. Seventeen years ago, the world lost its greatest hero."

Korra winced.

_Way to remind me of the act I have to follow._

Completely ignoring her internal struggle, Tenzin continued on in enthusiasm. "Avatar Aang – my father, my teacher – died knowing that he had achieved his dream. Peace in our realm. He had birthed this place, this era of acceptance and equality, and determined our fates. He left the world in our hands. And he was reborn. Nine months after his death, his soul returned to us in the form of a little water tribe girl." _Oh, Tui-Yue, please tell me he isn't_. "She was opposite and complement – she was him and herself." _Damn. He is_. "Today, we celebrate the birth of our new saviour, Avatar Korra of the Southern Water Tribe."

Noise screamed to life around her. At first, Korra had loved the attention. But ever since Amon, she hated it. Hated the spotlight. It made her anxious and uneasy, because the spotlight was a dark place. It went to a person's head, because it was power. Korra had loved power at first, but when Amon had taken it away from her, she realised just how weak she really was.

She hated feeling weak.

"When she arrived, Avatar Korra was dropped into a world of corruption and unease. She landed in the middle of a war. Not a war of strength and power, but a war of words and belief. She was pushed into a fight against an enemy who was as allusive and powerful as the shadow. Through trial, tribulation, hopelessness and despair, she fought. And she succeeded. She faced her fears and returned peace to us. So, it is with great pleasure that I present to you your Avatar, so you may thank her yourself."

Tenzin's last words were lost among the roar of the crowds, inside and out, as they celebrated her. Korra felt her cheeks heat, felt her pulse skyrocket, and experience fear as the crowd swept her up. She liked this, this attention and worship, but she hated it at the same time.

It made her dizzy.

It took her awhile to realise that Tenzin was gesturing for her to join him onstage, and even longer to realise that her so-called friends were pushing her towards it. She tried to argue, but her words were nothing compared to sound around them. She managed to look composed as she stumbled across the stage to Tenzin, smiling crookedly in nervousness.

He shook her hand and offered her the microphone.

The crowd fell silent, gradually.

"Mn-hmm," she said, clearing her throat. "Well… ah…" The nerves left her when she felt the water of the fountain out back call her; the wind sung its calming tune; the flickering fire of the candles caught her in their thrall. "Thank you, but I really don't deserve this." The crowd called out its protests. "I myself was saved. I was the victim, the prisoner, and I was saved. I did not win this war for you; you won this war for you. The United Forces, the men and women who fought alongside me, they deserve this as much as I do."

She searched the crowd for General Iroh, but found only Commander Bumi and his enthusiasm beside Tenzin and Master Kya. She decided to ignore the strange feeling that people din the bottom of her stomach and moved on with her speech. "I'm sorry for my absence after the battle, but I was training, focusing, learning so that I could better protect you. But I'm back now and here to stay and I just wanted to say thank you for wanting me."

The crowd clapped, almost as loud as when Tenzin introduced her, and she made her graceful descent off stage. Tenzin and Master Katara were the first people she saw.

"Master Katara!" She exclaimed, embracing her old Sifu into a hug.

"That was beautiful, Korra," Tenzin remarked, nodding his approval. "My father never had a talent for anything speech related. That's another difference between the two of you."

Master Katara bopped Tenzin on the head. "Can't you give a compliment without making it an insult? Korra is young, talented and completely perfect as herself." Heat crept into Korra's cheeks by the time Master Katara was done scolding her youngest son. The _w_aterbender turned her cerulean gaze back on Korra. "But it was beautiful, sweetie. Top marks for you."

Korra loved her Sifu. Both of them. Kya and Katara were world renowned and respected waterbending masters. Both new all three techniques: healing, swamp and Northern Tribe. Korra had learnt her mastery from them. She could heal and bend in the Northern style, but she was still waiting for instruction on the Foggy Swamp Style. She didn't mind though.

Commander Bumi had struck up a very animated conversation with Lin Bei Fong and Korra didn't even bother to hide her laugh. Bumi turned to her. "What? What's so funny? Come on, you have to tell me now! Tell me! Tell me!"

"Can you at least act like someone of your rank?" Tenzin sighed.

"I am acting like someone of my rank. Me."

"Bumi, really, your behaviour is incredible–"

"I know I am!"

"-and nothing to be proud of! You are the man responsible for the people's safety and you act like a child! It doesn't quite strike belief and trust."

"I used to be the person responsible. Now, I'm just responsible for me!"

Lin was nearly away. Korra decided that a little revenge never did anyone any bad.

"Chief Bei Fong!"

Bumu pounced like a tiger-lemur. "Lin! Do you think I am childish?"

Korra had never seen a look so filled with hatred as Lin glared at her. "Yes, Commander. I do."

Bumi, instead of being offended like a normal person, burst out laughing. "That's the spirit eh! Speak your mind! Don't let the Man hold you down!" He hooted.

"No man has ever managed to hold me down. Usually, I'm the one pining them."

"You are a riot, Linnie! Woooh!"

It was ridiculous. Korra couldn't believe that Lin didn't see Bumi's interest. It would do her some good, a guy like Bumi. He was loose and a little bit wild. Animated and passionate. Tenzin was…

Tenzin.

"Bumi, please."

The brothers started arguing again with Lin right in the middle. Korra just sat back and watched, entertained beyond belief, when suddenly Ikki was right in front of her face. Upside.

"Gah!" Korra jumped, flinging her arms up in protection, a fist on fire. Ikki cocked her head and grinned like a meerkat-monkey. "Hi Ikki."

"Korra, do you think Uncle Bumi and Chief Bei Fong are going to fall in love. Get married and have lots of earthbending, metalbending babies!" Korra had just opened her mouth when Ikkia kept on going. "Wouldn't it be awesome? Then, Rohan would have lots of friends to play with and Chief Be Fong wouldn't be so grumpy and mean and sour all the time, and she would be happy! And Mummy wouldn't get so cranky whenever Daddy went away with her on Peace missions!" A thought occurred to the hyperactive child and suddenly she let loose with an ear-splitting shriek. People nearby covered their ears. A glass broke. "I would have cousins!"

Korra, not sure how to respond as Ikki stared dazedly off into the distance with a misty grin on her face, patted her on the head and slipped away.

Tenzin and Bumi were still arguing.

"Bumi, no."

"Uh, come on Tenzin! You can tell me! Did Lin _pin _you?"

"Do I need to call Kya over here to talk some sense into you?"

Bumi's eyes brightened even more. It seemed impossible. "Yes. Please do."

Tenzin turned around, words ready, when he realised no one was there. "Where is mother?"

Bumi scratched his head. "Maybe she went to find Kya?"

"I'll go find her," Korra volunteered, already weaving through the crowd and waving good bye. She heard Mako protesting somewhere, and Bolin's loud gwuaffing laugh followed by Asami's breathy one. She caught a glimpse of Jinora's usually studious face in a dreamy smile.

Korra snorted.

If only Jinora was a few years older and a few inches taller…

Korra walked out of the ballroom, hall thing and started down a candlelit hallway. A few big-shots bowed in greeting and she exchanged quick pleasantries with them. She wandered, trying to figure out where her Sifu's could have possibly disappeared to. She heard the trickling of a fountain, felt the water shift in her blood, and figured that it was a good a shot as any.

"Katara…"

Korra passed in her wanderings, hearing her Sifu's name said with such conviction and affection and longing taking her attention completely. She had never heard Master Katara's name said with such… reverence.

"I knew, Zuko."

Korra didn't realise she had airbended herself up into the rafters until she was looking down at Master Katara from up high. Her Sifu was dressed in traditional garb, looking every bit like the refined and legendary waterbender that she was. Korra felt a swell of pride.

Another man stood across from her. He was tall and good-looking, for a really old guy, anyway.

"I knew what she felt. I knew that she wanted to meet you. You were something just beyond her reach. She always asked Aang why she hadn't met his firebending Sifu. Aang always said that you were too busy. That she and I were too busy with her waterbending training. That the Fire Nation was too far away. That it still wasn't safe. I never knew why Aang never went to see you, but Spirits, every time I thought about it I would go cold. Did he know? Did he know about…?"

Silence again.

"He never knew. We just… fought. He wanted things done one way. He didn't like the way I was handling the insurgents and the Ozai supporters. I grew tired of his shit and did everything but actually tell him to fuck off."

"That's what he said, when I finally did ask. Around her tenth birthday…"

"I only saw her twice in fifty-seven years." Suddenly, the old Firelord was angry. His voice dripped with emotion, with fire and burning. "I only saw Kya once. From a distance. Then you separated us. I helped bring her into his world, and you took her away. Then, I saw her through glass. She was ten. I had missed so much. Then you took her away again."

What did Sifu Kya have to do with this?

"You had Zeeri."

Zeeri? Who were they talking about? He? Zeeri?

"And she is my everything. Zeeri is my life, my heart and my soul. But still, you wouldn't even let me say hello. Wouldn't even let me say her name. That's the thing Katara."

Firelord Zeeri. They were talking about the Dragon Ambassador's daughter. _General Iroh's mother…_

Why would she think that?

"You had no right."

"I had every right!"

What right?

Korra had never been so confused, never felt so young and confused in her life. Something big that she couldn't see. It was like being told that something was coming up, but being too short to see it yourself.

"No you didn't! Aang raised her. He loved her. He taught her. You did nothing!"

"And whose fault was that?"

Master Katara turned to leave and Korra saw pain, uncertainty, hurt and regret on her Sifu's face. A mix of emotions she had never seen before, on anybody.

The old Firelord moved so fast Korra almost didn't see him. He reached out, appearing suddenly behind her Sifu, and grabbed her waist, spinning her around, pulling her against his chest.

It was such an intimate gesture. Such an intimate position. But it didn't seem wrong. IT looked strange though, like it was something forbidden or unpractised.

She pushed him away.

"No Katara. You are not going to make yourself the victim. I'm not going to let you blame me anymore."

He said her name in the way she pictured a man saying the name of his lover. Or his Spirit.

"I never blamed you, Zuko. That's why I kept you away."

"It wasn't fair."

"Life isn't fair, Zuko. It hasn't been fair to you, to me, to your daughter, or to my daughter."

"She isn't _your_ daughter…" His voice sounded so dark. So angry, so tortured, so sad. Korra struggled for the right word, because none could describe that look on his face. This wasn't how Korra had pictured the great Firelord Zuko talking, acting or being. She had heard story after story, legends told around camp fire's by waterbenders, earthbenders, traders, rich-men, poor-men, street rats and high borns.

He was speaking like a desperate man on the edge. And he was speaking stupid, nonsensical things that made absolutely no sense. Maybe his age had finally gotten to him…

_Sorrow. That's what he is. Sorrowful._

Her Sifu exploded. Cracked. Korra had never seen her like his. "… And that's why she can never know! Because it will kill her, it will destroy the peace we worked so hard to create. It will ruin the world that we built up. It will tear the people in half. She is the catalyst to our destruction."

Korra lurched backwards in surprise and feel from the rafters, grasping uselessly at the glass chandelier. It came down with her, breaking on contact. She bent an earth slide at the last minute, slipping down and turning head over heels. She landed in a heap and two eyes watched her in absolute horror.

"Korra…" Katara broke whatever it was that had caught them prisoner. She made a step towards her and Korra scrambled backwards.

"Stay away."

Master Katara looked like someone had stabbed her. Her whole body flinched. Her whole demeanour cracked a little bit more.

"Korra."

Korra shock her head, storming away.

"Korra…"

Katara followed her. They found their way into an abandoned court room.

Korra spun around, startling Katara who was right behind her. She looked so much older than Korra remembered. "Did you even love him?"

Katara flinched. "Of course I loved him."

"Do you even know who I'm talking about?"

"Korra, Aang was my husband. I loved him. I married him."

"That didn't stop you from…"

Korra couldn't even find the words to describe it. What was it?

"Korra, it isn't what you think."

"It's exactly what I think."

"And what do you think?"

"I think that you lied to Aang, lied to everyone. Made something up to keep your dignity and pride and–"

"Pride?" Katara whispered. "You think this is about pride? Do you think so low of me, Korra?"

"You aren't the person I thought you were, so I don't really know anything."

"Korra…"

"No!"

And Korra ran.

She had never felt like more of a coward.

**xXx**

It wasn't Mako who found her in Tarlock's old office. The waterfall trickled, icy cold water sprayed and caught in the dim light, casting rainbows of a thousand colours everywhere. The droplets danced in the moonlight, an intricate, beautiful, secretive thing, and Korra manipulated them into shapes and animals. She had a hawk-horse gallop across the air and take flight. She had two koi fish swimming around each other in lazy circle. A moose-lion cub pawing at the ground. Familiar and completely alien creatures, things she had seen but never seen.

It wasn't Bolin or Asami that found her as she gave birth to a majestic dragon. It was incredible; Korra was even caught off guard by the sheer detail. The foam had swirled up to create its tail and mane, and the little droplets of spray had banded together to create scales. With soft waves of her hand, she had it twirl and coil, bend and flow.

"That's beautiful."

She spun around, the dragon disappearing back into nothing. General Iroh stood in the doorway, braced against a bookshelf. He looked very tired, and vaguely Korra remembered Bumi discussing the hunt for Equalist and chi-blocking criminals. The General had been leading it. He looked like he'd been fighting for his life not an hour ago. And nearly lost. His cheekbone was scraped raw, his jaw bruised.

"Thank you," She didn't know why she whispered but it just felt... right.

He titled his head to the side. "Why are you here?"

She felt her face flush and she quickly made something up. "I needed some quiet. You get where I'm coming from, right? Sometimes the constant…" Korra struggled for a moment, trying to find the best word, getting lost in the lie and ending with a truth. "Sometimes the constant_ need_ for me is overwhelming. Especially…"

General Iroh nodded from his place, looking exhausted, but a metallic glint entered his eyes. "Especially, what?"

Something just possessed her to tell the truth.

"Especially when they ask me to fix things that are impossible. Especially when the ask me to use my energy bending to heal or create; ask me to stay and not continue my training, not go home. Especially because it makes me so tired… but so powerful."

"Why is that so bad?"

Korra couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Do you think I should help them do what they ask?"

"Avatar, I can't say what you should do. You must do whatever you think is right.

Korra caught something defensive in his tone, but she wasn't entirely certain which one of them he was defending. She pressed him again. "And do you have an opinion as to what is right?"

He looked away from her. "I don't wish to influence you to one side or the other. If you stayed in Republic City, it you would be an invaluable help. But I would be sorry for what we would ask of you."

It was a rare outburst – rare, because he wasn't one for outbursts, and rare because it wasn't likely to occur with anyone else. "Taking someone's bending… it's a violence. Can I ever use such a thing without overstepping my rights? How will I know if I am going too far? I'm capable of so many horrors…"

General Iroh took a minute to think, staring intently at his hands. He tugged at the edge of a bandage she hadn't noticed before, wrapped around his knuckles. "I understand you," he murmured, speaking quietly. "I know what it's like to be capable of horrors. I'm training, or at least helping to train, two thousand soldiers for the possibility of a bloodbath. And there are things I've done I wish I never had to do. There are things I'll do in future." He glanced at her, back to his hands. "No doubt this is presumptuous, Avatar. But for whatever it is worth, if you'd like, I could promise to tell you if I ever believed you to be overstepping the rights of your power. And whether or not you choose to accept that promise, I'd very much like to ask you to do the same for me."

She wanted to believe him, but the small part of her that couldn't forget what she had just overheard, just discovered, told her that it was a mistake.

She wanted to meet Ambassador Zuko more than ever.

Just so she could trust his grandson.

**xXx**

**Spring, 172ASC  
Three Months After the Spirit War  
Seventy-First Anniversary of Peace**

She pulled her knees up to her chest and turned her face away from her boyfriend. Or was he her fiancé now? Their acts the night before weren't exactly befitting for two people who weren't at least planning on getting married.

In Tenzin's view, anyway.

And probably Lin's.

But that was beside the point.

It hadn't been the first occasion those acts had occurred.

Mako sighed and stood up, leaving her alone in the beautiful sun as he went off to catch the last Sky Bison that would take him back to his home in Republic City. Alone, finally, Korra stood up and slowly striped down.

It was springtime at the Western Air Temple, and the fountain, with its crystal blue, clear water was her second home. She loved being Avatar. She loved bending fire. But the Water was a part of her. She loved being in the fountain, enjoying the way her element wove in graceful ribbons around her body at her command.

She heard Jinora call for her off in the distance and with a sigh Korra let the water splash back into the fountain.

She found Jinora in the inner sanctum. "I'm warning everyone that the rain clouds are coming in. The rains are coming early this year. If you have to get somewhere, I suggest you head out before you're caught in the storm."

Korra resisted the urge to laugh at the twelve year olds seriousness. She knew, now anyway, that this seriousness was part of wanting to be noticed by older boys. That Jinora may or may not have a slight affection for one in particular.

In Jinora's words. Not Korras.

If Korra were explaining it, it would go something like: _Jinora's got the hots for an older guy!_

Besides Jinora's maturity, water falling from the sky would probably make her day. "Thank you for letting me know."

Jinora eyed her again before air-balling her way inside. Korra sighed. Now everyone thought her behaviour was suspicious.

And all because she hadn't been able to sleep.

She leaned against the marble column of the balcony. The past couple of weeks at the Temple had been nice. Alone time was good time. Not that she didn't miss Bolin or Mako or Asami, because she did, but it had been pleasant to have some time to self-reflect and to be alone. Mako had managed to stay for five days and it had been… interesting.

But last night had changed everything.

She had been sitting on the small but comfortable bed in the small but comfortable room that the airbending twelve year-old had given her and felt it—_life_. It had stirred within her, and it was so small that Korra thought for a moment that she had imagined it, but she hadn't. She was carrying another life now; it had been born into existence inside of her. As a waterbending healer, she was more connected with her body, and the human body in general, then most others.

She had frozen in the bed, too shocked to feel anything. It had baffled her—these past two weeks she had relished being alone, but now she wished she was anything but.

_I'm going to have a baby._

* * *

******Authors Note: **

G'day people of the Legend of Korra Fandom! I am Eternity in Seconds and I am a FanFiction writer over in Avatar: The Last Airbender. I'm a Leo with red hair, and I love chocolate and Anime and Animated Disney. I am also a DC FanGirl who would marry Batman/Bruce Wayne OR Nightwing/Richard Grayson if I could. I would also marry Zuko, but that's another story.

This is going to be snapshots/vignettes from Korra's life. I may touch on canon – I will try to stay true to canon – but It is going to be KORROH! That means Iroh/Korra. That means it is A/U Season 2. Because I haven't watched Season 2. COOL? Cool. Now, this is the COMPANION story to House of Crows. House of Crows detailed Zuko's life after the war and his family. I pay no attention to the Comics by Dark Horse, so bleh bleh.

A warm up chapter with a HUGE CLIFF HANGER. Korra is pregnant? What? HAHAHAHAHA! Ahem. Sorry. So,the beginning of this chapter is what would be Season 2. A celebration after Korra's training and healing of all Amon's bloodbending wrongs. The last part would be THREE MONTHS AFTER SEASON TWO. Does that make sense? Great. In this chapter, we see everyone's fav LoK Good Guys. Mako and Korra are together. Bumi, who grew up around Lin, is not-so secretly in love with the Metal bending officer. Tenzin and Pema have a little baby Rohan. Katara makes an appearance, and then vanishes. Iroh has a **very serious chat** with Korra. Korra discovers a secret that actually could be the undoing of the Peaceful World. No Joke.

Lots happens.

There isn't much to explain. I wouldn't want to give anything away, either.

So, **READ & REVIEW**! Pwetty Pwease!

- EIS

* * *

**Next Chapter:** No idea. Hopefully by **Monday the 30th of September. **


End file.
